


El Mejor Regalo

by liss83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños 18, Harry Potter recibirá un regalo que cambiara el pasado, presente y futuro de todo el mundo mágico
Kudos: 4





	El Mejor Regalo

**Author's Note:**

> * * * Lamento el retraso***

El sol lo iluminaba todo en la habitación, las cortinas del balcón se movían suavemente con la brisa veraniega. Se estiro todo lo que pudo y una sonrisa triste surco su rostro al recordar que día era.   
Unos golpes suaves en la ventana llamaron su atención, tres lechuza esperaban para entrar en la habitación. Se levantó y las dejo entrar. Cada animal deposito su paquete sobre la cama y salió nuevamente por la ventana a medida que Harry les daba de comer, junto a un gracias. Hacia unas semanas había perdido contacto con sus amigos cuando decidió dejar la escuela de auror. Para ellos era inaceptable que se dedicara a otra cosa que no fuera esa profesión siendo tan bueno en ello, dado que había vencido Aquel Que No Debía Ser Nombrado

Respiro profundo y cerró los ojos al leer una de las cartas. Era del Ministerio recordándole que a las ocho de la noche empezaría la fiesta en su honor. La verdad era que él no estaba para fiestas. Bajo a la cocina y se preparó café. Miraba por la ventana cuando llego otra lechuza. Se detuvo frente a él y deposito la carta, para luego clavar su mirada en él. Había algo en ese animal que le causaba escalofríos.  
Lentamente tomo el paquete y cuando iba a abrirlo, la lechuza remonto el vuelo saliendo por la ventana asustándolo. Le tomo unos minutos calmarse antes de sentarse para abrir el paquete. Cuando iba a hacerlo noto la nota que había en él. La abrió y leyó. “Al abrir este regalo tu vida jamás volverá a ser igual. ¿Estás dispuesto a recibir un regalo que te cambiara para siempre? Feliz cumpleaños, mi niño. Papi y yo siempre te amaremos”  
“¿Papi y yo?” Releyó Harry Potter, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Era una carta de su madre. ¿Pero cómo? Ella había muerto hacia más de quince años ¿Por qué recién le llegaba esto?  
Abrió el paquete y encontró una copa de aproximadamente unos cincuenta centímetros. Era quizás lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. La saco con el mayor de los cuidados y la coloco sobre la mesa. La inspecciono y noto las runas que la decoraban en el borde. Definitivamente era un pensadero. Miro nuevamente la caja en que venía y encontró el pequeño frasco que supuso que estarían allí. Vacío el líquido verdoso en el pensadero y respiro hondo antes de sumergirse en él.  
Todo se hizo negro a su alrededor y cuando se volvió a aclarar noto que estaba en la habitación de un bebe. Se acercó a la cuna y vio a este dormir. Era él. Remus le había mostrado unas fotos suyas con su padre. Miro por la ventana y reconoció el lugar ¡Estaba en su casa en el Valle de Godric!  
La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre de estatura media, piel blanca y cabello azabache, estaba tan desordenado que parecía un nido de pajarito. Se inclinó sobre la cuna y lo tomó en brazo

\- ¿Cómo está el bebé más hermoso de la tierra? – pregunto el hombre haciéndole cosquillas mientras el pequeño lanzaba carcajadas – ¿tienes hambre, glotón?   
\- Papá – susurro Harry acercándose con lágrimas en los ojos  
\- ¿quieres comer? – le pregunto James al pequeño y Harry quedo embelesado con la interacción de padre e hijo  
\- Ahí están – dijo una voz detrás de él  
\- Voldemort. No te preocupes papá. Yo…– susurro Harry y por instinto intento cubrirá su padre mientras buscaba su varita, pero el recién llegado lo atravesó y sin problemas llago hasta su padre. Contuvo la respiración. ¿Dónde estaba su madre?  
\- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto James  
\- Bien – dijo Voldemort tomando al bebe y besando en los labios a su padre – el plan está en marcha. En unos meses el viejo habrá muerto y nadie se interpondrá en nuestro plan de eliminarlas clases mágicas. No habrá más sangre puras y mestizos. Todos tendremos el mismo trato – antes de besar dulcemente al hombre de anteojos  
\- Papá, yo cuide de papi – dijo James simulando ser el bebe – soy todo Gryffindors  
\- Sueña con eso – dijo Tom sonriendo tomando al bebe en brazos –. Mi hijo será Slytherine de pies a cabeza  
\- ¿te imaginas un Potter Slytherine? – dijo James escandalizado  
\- Te recuerdo es un Riddle Potter – dijo Tom  
\- Pero Potter – remarco James – por lo tanto es Gryffindors  
\- Slytherine – dijo Tom  
\- Gryffindors – insistió James   
\- Slytherine – repitió Tom  
\- Gryffindors – insistió James – y si me contradices dormirás en la sala

El recuerdo se desvaneció y reapareció otro recuerdo. Era una noche fría. Seguía siendo su habitación, solo que esta vez el ambiente era pesado, se notaba la tensión. Su papi estaba parado frente a la cuna con la varita en alto.

\- No salgas James, bajo ningún motivo – grito Tom – ¡no salgas!  
\- Tranquilo mi amor – le dijo James al bebe –. Papá nos defenderá   
\- Tom – dijo una voz conocida – ¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí?  
\- ¿Dónde está James? – pregunto una mujer  
\- Mi esposo no quiere saber de ti, Evans – dijo Voldemort escupiendo el nombre con desprecio  
\- Lo manipulaste – grito Lily –. James no es esto  
\- Cálmate Lily – dijo Albus –, en unos minutos James volverá a ser él mismo  
\- Tranquilo Harry – decía James arrullando al bebe – todo estará bien

Una luz verde se vio por debajo de la puerta y unos segundos después se escuchó un ruido seco de algo cayendo, luego solo un silencio absoluto. James contenía la respiración esperando que su compañero le dijera que el peligro había pasado, y sin notarlo, Harry también lo hacía. Sin embargo segundos después la puerta voló y un Avada Kedabra voló directo a su padre James que cayó al instante

\- ¡Lo mataste! – grito Lily fuera de sí corriendo hacia el cadáver – ¡James! ¡No por favor! ¡Jam…! – pero otra maldición imperdonable la alcanzo a ella también mientras el bebe lloraba más fuerte  
\- Mi querido Harry – dijo Albus entrando al lugar – ¿Qué haremos contigo? ¿Y si decimos que Lily era tu madre y que Voldemort los mato? Así cuando seas adulto asesinaras a tu propio padre – y tomándolo en brazos salió del lugar.

Harry lo iba a seguir, pero el pensadero lo expulso. Pasaron varios minutos antes que fuera consciente de que estaba llorando desesperadamente. Ese monstruo no podía ser su padre. Era mentira. No podía ser.   
Le costó tranquilizarse, pero cuando por fin lo logro se arrastró hasta donde estaba el paquete que le había llegado. Con mano temblorosa tomo una pequeña caja que antes no había visto y la abrió. Era un collar junto a otra carta. Se limpió las lágrimas y leyó:

“Si estás leyendo esto es porque Dumbledore gano, y no pude decirte la verdad. No llegue. Durante estos años he estado buscando la manera de volver en el tiempo y no perder a James.   
Después de nuestro encuentro durante el torneo de los tres magos, intente explicarte, decirte que yo era tu padre, pero tú huiste. Intente muchas veces el contacto a través de nuestro nexo pero nunca me dejaste. Intente enviarte varias cartas pero la orden no permitió que ninguna te llegara. Dumbledore es el responsable de la desintegración de nuestra familia, y solamente tú lo puedes remediar.   
Entre las cosas que te llegaron esta un gira tiempo. Úsalo, te llevara unos minutos antes de los recuerdos. Eso sí Harry. Solo tendrás unos minutos. Salva a tu papi. Es todo lo que te pido. Salva al único hombre que he amado en mi vida. Y cuídate mi pequeño. Con amor… tu padre Tom Riddle”

Harry se abrazó a la carta consiente de lo que había hecho. Había asesinado a su propio padre. Si tan solo tuviera a Dumbledore frente a él.   
De pronto sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Y las palabras de su padre vinieron a su mente “Solo tendrás unos minutos. Salva a tu papi. Es todo lo que te pido”. Cerro sus ojos y se concentro

\- Salvare a mi familia – dijo con determinación – cueste lo que cueste

Se puso de pie y tomo el collar. Era diferente al que McGonagall le había dado a Hermione en su tercer año, pero sabia como usarlo. Se puso el collar y marco la fecha y la hora, luego giro tres veces la manija y el mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando volvió a sentir el piso bajo sus pies miro a su alrededor. Seguía siendo la casa que le había heredado a su padrino, pero…   
Corrió fuera de las protecciones del lugar y se apareció a una cuadra de la casa donde habían asesinado a su papi. Tenía pesadillas con ese barrio hacia meses, así que lo conocía muy bien.   
Fue hacia la parte trasera de la casa y entro por la cocina con la varita en alto. La casa estaba a oscura y en completo silencio, sin embargo escucho el crujido de una tabla. Dumbledore ya había llegado. Tenía que hacer algo. Miro hacia todos lados. Maldijo por lo bajo por no haber llevado su capa invisiviladora.

\- No salgas James, bajo ningún motivo – grito Tom – ¡no salgas! – y la puerta se abrió por donde entro el director y la que había sido la mejor amiga de su padre  
\- Tom – dijo una voz conocida – ¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí?  
\- ¿Dónde está James? – pregunto la pelirroja  
\- Mi esposo no quiere saber de ti, Evans – dijo Voldemort escupiendo el nombre con desprecio  
\- Lo manipulaste – grito Lily –. James no es esto  
\- Cálmate Lily – dijo Albus –, en unos minutos James volverá a ser él mismo – Avada Queda… - grito el director señalando a su padre  
\- Expelliarmus – grito Harry saliendo sorpresivamente de la cocina señalando a Dumblodore y a Lily, que perdieron sus varitas  
\- Avada Kedabra – dijo Tom apuntando a la pareja desarmada que cayo muerta al instante – ¿Quién eres? – dijo señalando a Harry  
\- Llévatelos lejos, por favor – suplico Harry – llévatelos. No dejes que la Orden mate a… – pero de pronto todo giro y se volvió negro

Por fin conocía su historia, por fin sabía quién era realmente. Pero ¿quería ser el hijo de Lord Voldemort? Él sabía por experiencia propia que cambiar un solo detalle puede alterar todo el futuro. Y él tal vez había cambiado el destino de la humanidad

_______________________________

Unos besos suaves en su cuello lo despertaron, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi príncipe – dijo una voz sensual  
\- Buenos días mi princesa – dijo el moreno sonriendo  
\- Harry – protesto el primero – sabes que detesto que me llames así  
\- ¿Y como debería llamar al yerno de los gobernante del mundo mágico? – pregunto este  
\- El día que se enteren que… – dijo el chico  
\- Padre no te hará nada – dijo Harry –. Yo nunca lo permitiría. Además papi lo mandaría a dormir al sofá de la sala y eso le hace mal a su espalda  
\- Entonces ¿debo agradecerle al sofá de la sala de tus padres el estar vivo? – dijo Draco  
\- Mejor felicítame como se debe – dijo el moreno abrazando a su pareja para besarlo, cuando golpearon suavemente la puerta  
\- Amo Harry – dijo Dobby – los amos Tom y James lo esperan en la sala  
\- ¿Tus padres están aquí? – dijo Draco sorprendido  
\- Seguramente vienen a felicitarme y a desayunar con nosotros – dijo Harry  
\- ¿Nosotros? Será contigo – dijo el rubio –. Te recuerdo que no debería estar aquí. Soy jefe de tu guardia personal  
\- Eres mi mejor regalo – dijo Harry besándolo por lo que Draco se relajó solo lo que duraba el beso  
\- ¡Tus padres! ¡Tus padres! ¡Tus padres! – repetía Draco separándose y corriendo al baño

Harry exhalo. Iba a crucial a alguien si Draco no atendía su entrepierna. Desde el baño Draco le exigió que se apurase  
En la sala, Tom y James observaban una fotografía familiar sobre la chimenea

\- Has sido el mejor padre que pudo tener – dijo James abrazándose a su esposo  
\- Te amo mi James – dijo Tom besándolo  
\- Les recuerdo que el del cumpleaños soy yo – dijo Harry entrando en la sala  
\- Mi bebe – dijo James corriendo a abrazar a su hijo – felicidades   
\- Gracias papi – dijo este sonriendo   
\- Debiste dormir en casa – protesto James – así podía despertarte con mimos  
\- Nuestro hijo despertó con mimos, cariño – dijo Tom con picardía y con un pase de varita frente a ellos apareció Draco de rodillas como si estuviese buscando algo debajo de la cama –. buenos días Draco  
\- M… m… mi… lo… lo…rd – dijo el rubio tartamudeando  
\- Cuando te puse al frente de la seguridad de mi hijo – dijo Tom – nunca pensé que ibas a ser tan… entregado… a tu trabajo  
\- Mi señor… Yo… – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie – se lo puedo…  
\- ¡Papá! – dijo Harry ayudando a su pareja –. Mira los quiero mucho a los dos. Los adoro, pero no vas a aterrorizar a mi novio  
\- ¿tu novio? – dijeron Tom y James al mismo tiempo  
\- Y mi regalo de cumpleaños fue que Draco acepte casarse conmigo – dijo Harry con la más radiante de las sonrisas

Tom Riddle todo lo que pudo hacer fue respirar hondo. Había recuperado su familia y disfrutado dieciocho cumpleaños de su hijo junto a él y al hombre que amaba. Y las docenas de cumpleaños y navidades que aún faltaban. Nada más importaba


End file.
